Secret Admirer
by ericbella26
Summary: Bella Swan moves into her Grandmother's old home after her Charlie passed away in Forks, leaving behind bad memories of her breakup with Edward, the Cullens and her Father's death. She moves to Mystic Falls and lives in her Grandmother's home looking for a new change of scenery what she did not count on is one blue eyed dark haired vampire who finds her interesting...


Chapter One

Bella is in her renovated home that used to be her Grandmother's passed down through each generation after generation of Swans. She knew of something which needs to happen to be going right at some point she feels hungry and would want to get something to eat and drink possibly and after that buy some food for her home.

She figures a lot of things would need to be working out well for something to happen when she is finished unpacking her boxes in her home. Bella thought in her mind, to find out what she can do in town to enjoy her time here away from Forks where her Father died in.

Yet, she would want to be figuring out something to happen into being able to change and become better for her to be feeling right in her life. Bella understands how everything will need to happen to be turning out right for something to be good in her life.

However, she would want to finish packing she would want to figure out something to work out well for her to be happy. Bella wonders about who she can become friends with in this town and get to know everyone who lives in Mystic Falls.

When Bella knew she would want things to be changed into working out well for her when Valentine's Day comes. She hopes she can spend time with someone she can love on Valentine's Day, one of the best holidays she knows happens all year.

Meanwhile Damon notices a moving truck across the street from Elena's home he wonders if she is getting any new neighbors in Mystic Falls. If he can be able to find out who has moved to their town and see if it's a female he can be interested in.

He knows if there is a female who has moved to town that something will be turning out right to be good for him to consider making a play with her. Damon understands how everything will need to happen into being changed to turn out right for him.

Damon thought in his mind, how he will want to meet the new neighbor in the town. He hopes she will bring a challenge to him when he sees her.

When he knows what needs to happen in his life for him and his brother to be safe in Mystic Falls. Damon thought in his mind, on what he should do if he gets things to happen between him and the new neighbor.

Back in her Grandmother's home, Bella wonders in her mind, what she can do about finding a grocery store and buying groceries. When, she decides to go to the Mystic Grill to have to eat and something to drink in town

She knows she will need to decide on something happening to turn out to be good for her in town hoping to find someone who can show her the new places she spotted in town. Bella wants some new excitement to happen in her life since she left Forks and the bad breakup with Edward along with the bad memories of him and half his family.

She knows she never blamed Jasper and Rosalie for not spending time with her but she misses them and Emmett a lot more than the other four who ruined her life. Bella did not know what she can do for some of the things to happen and change in her life while she is here in Mystic Falls living in her Grandmother's home.

She grabs her keys heading outside to go to her new truck to drive into town. Bella wanted go to Mystic Bar and Grill and see if she can find someone to be friends while she is in town.

Thinking in her mind, she understands something will need to be different in the new outlook she has of herself. Bella wonders if she will find someone who will love her and be with her in a relationship and not have to worry about anything supernatural for a while since she moved from Forks.

While back in the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon is sitting in his favorite chair drinking a glass of bourbon and blood. He is waiting for the right time to meet this female who he hopes he can find an interest in.

He understands that she will be a new person he can find a love interest and possibly get her to sleep with him when he sees her and uses his charm on her. Damon figures a lot of things would need to happen and appear to change in his life if he will be with the new neighbor.

Damon understands what things he can do with her and find out more about her and why she moved into the town. He hopes something can come with a relationship with the new resident in Mystic Falls and see where she and he can go from there.

He is thinking in his mind, that he knows she must be human and can handle the challenge he will have with her when he sees her. Damon understands how he will want to be with her and he can get to know her and find out why she moved to Mystic Falls.


End file.
